


A Shot in the Dark

by kyberqueen



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, mentions of drink, mentions of guns/blasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyberqueen/pseuds/kyberqueen
Summary: Crosshair takes reader on a date!! Crosshair is once again an emotionally constipated di’kut but he’s trying his best. This can be read as a stand-alone or as a continuation of Got Our Wires Crossed.
Relationships: Crosshair (Star Wars) & Reader, Crosshair (Star Wars)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	A Shot in the Dark

Crosshair was mentally kicking himself.

Why the _fuck_ had he invited you to 79’s? He _hated_ 79’s. When his brothers went out for some entertainment after a long mission, he rarely attended. It was too loud, too crowded, and there were too many regs. Pity that it was the only cantina that he a) knew of and b) could afford. Hunter had pointed this out, not unkindly, as Crosshair mulled over exactly _where_ he could feasibly take you out. It was difficult to argue with Hunter’s logic, and now here he was—right in the middle of a cluster of regs, trying (and failing) to flag down the cantina droid so he could at _least_ buy you a drink.

“Hey, clanker, I’m talking to you!” He shouted over the steady hum of music and chatter. The maker-forsaken droid didn’t even bother to turn around. Crosshair’s already fried nerves were wearing thin. His hand twitched where it hung at his side, fingertips brushing over the cool hilt of his blaster.

You had tried, _really_ tried to let Crosshair figure this out on his own, but the second his hand went to the holster at his hip you knew it was all over. You gripped his bicep lightly and tugged him down to eye level.

“Cross, we should go,”. _Before you put a hole through the damn cantina droid_ you added internally.

Crosshair’s brow furrowed. _Had he managed to screw this up already?_ He grunted as you tugged him through the crowd back to his speeder just outside the entrance.

You greedily sucked in a breath of air, letting the evening breeze dance across your skin. You turned to Crosshair, hoping the fresh air had had some sort of calming effect on him as well.

“You don’t like it there,” you stated plainly.

“I don’t,” Crosshair conceded.

The music from inside the cantina still pounded, but it faded into a dull thrum that resonated deep within your chest. Crosshair leaned against the wall as you moved to rest on the speeder. He seemed to relax slightly, the ambient silence working its way through his nerves. The street lights shone dimly over the two of you, with much of Crosshair’s face shrouded by the shadows. He drummed his fingertips across his vambrace.

“Do you want to go home?” Crosshair spoke plainly, harshly almost, but the words that left his lips sent a spike of anxiety down his spine. He _knew_ he had fucked up by asking you if you wanted to leave—what if you said yes?

“No—do you?”

“No,”. Crosshair allowed himself a moment of relief before reality sank in— _What should he do now?_ As if you had read his mind, you answered his question for him.

“You weren’t comfortable in there—take me somewhere you are,”. Your eyes met his, and you couldn’t be sure due to the dim lighting, but you thought you saw the ghost of a smile cross his face.

He strode over to the speeder, straddling it and motioning for you to do the same with a sharp tilt of his head.

“Hold on,” he warned.

That was all the warning you needed. You clung to him like a koala—when Crosshair drove, he drove _fast_. The pair of you flew in between the steady stream of air traffic, slicing your way through the slower-moving speeders to your destination. The wind bit at your exposed skin. You tucked your chin and pressed your face into Crosshair’s back, effectively avoiding the fierce stream of air. He chucked, and the vibrations resonated against your cheek.

“Too fast for you?” He punctuated his teasing words with a particularly sharp turn. You grinned.

“Never,”.

The city lights blurred. The sky was alight with color, all of it blending together with the speed at which you were moving. You were so entranced by the city sky that Crosshair’s abrupt stop nearly threw you from the speeder. You shot him a poisonous look, and he merely shrugged in response. _Asshole._

As your eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, Crosshair slid off the speeder. Your features flooded in recognition. _You were back on base_.

Crosshair led you to a smaller building, sliding his credentials into the lock and motioning for you to enter. He switched on the lights, and your mouth formed into a small ‘o’. You were at the marksmanship range. You watched as he walked over to the armory, selecting a rifle from the racks of weaponry. He turned back towards you, and held it out for you to take. He nodded towards the weapon.

“773 Firepuncher, ‘s good for long range targets,”.

You furrowed your brow.

“Cross, I’m a terrible shot,”. Crosshair shook his head with a smirk.

“I don’t doubt it,”.

You shot the sniper a glare.

“I’ll teach you, now come on,”. He led you over to the shooting lane, handing you the rifle. You assumed what you _thought_ was proper shooting position, but a rather aggravated sigh from Crosshair had you thinking otherwise.

“Widen your stance,” he corrected. His hand came to your elbow, adjusting your aim. He nodded in approval at your adjustments.

You fired a single shot at the target downrange. You missed.

“You jerked the trigger—you have to squeeze it. Take a deep breath, and slowly squeeze it on your exhale,”.

You lifted the rifle back to your shoulder. Crosshair stood behind you, steadying the nose of the rifle before tapping your hip lightly.

“Ground yourself through your feet, and remember to breathe,”.

You took a deep breath. You aimed. You fired.

The target burned orange from the blaster bolt, the charge hitting slightly to the left of the bullseye.

Crosshair’s lips quirked up into a half-smile.

“Just like that,”.

You fired off three more shots, each one hitting the target. You grinned, handing him the rifle.

“Your turn, big shot,” you teased.

He snapped into firing position with practiced ease, firing what must have been around ten rounds dead into the center of the target.

He was in his element, here. All the anxiety and irritation from 79’s seemed to melt and roll off his shoulders. He let his guard down. You heard him laugh not once but _three_ times. You fell into a comfortable rhythm of exchanging barbs, your lighthearted banter carrying the two of you well into the night.

Eventually, your eyes grew tired and your yawns came more and more frequently. Crosshair, recognizing your exhaustion, moved to pack up the range, returning everything to its original place. Once he had finished, he stood before you rather awkwardly, brushing his hands together and _clearly_ waiting for you to make the next move.

“Walk me home?”

Crosshair nodded, the two of you walking in comfortable silence until you reached your room.

“Thank you,” you smiled, tugging him down once more, this time to press a quick kiss to his cheek.

Crosshair inhaled sharply, and if you squinted, you were certain you noticed a flush to his face. He cleared his throat.

“Anytime,”.

You traipsed into your quarters, grinning as your head hit the pillow before succumbing to a pleasant, all-encompassing sleep.


End file.
